


Aegean Beauty

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, How Do I Tag, Okay but Achilles being a Twink, Reblog if you agree, Retweet if you agree, Soz, Twink Achilles, descriptive writing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: I wrote a short descriptive writing piece about Achilles. Yes I mean the hero of Ancient Greece. I am a firm supporter of the Twink Achilles movement. My tablet died one time in the middle of reading, so i picked up a pen and my writing binder and was like "Enh, may as well." So... Have this I guess.My tumblr is the same as my AO3; @Bi-Spy-on-the-Fly!





	Aegean Beauty

     He looked no more than a boy. Some may even go as far to say he more resembled a young woman, narrow in the body as he may be. He looked delicate as a blade of early autumnal grass, his tan speckled skin as smooth as silk, with not a blemish in sight. His hair, curled as a sprig of young ivy, like a chocolate waterfall cascaded down his back from the loose twine which held it from his lively face.

 

     Fine eyebrows arched over golden brown doe eyes, framed with thick, dark lashes. Constellations of freckles danced across high cheekbones and bridged a narrow button nose. Soft cheeks are dimpled by a pure white smile. A smile that hid so often behind full, rosy lips during the heat of battle.

 

     Battle was not where one would expect to see this lithe body. Betraying his true strength, the fine arms he bore could hurl several Trojan soldiers hundreds of metres. Those dainty legs upon which he stood could fly faster than any man or beast. His small waist, when bared, rippled with the muscle it hid.

 

     He was nothing short of beautiful. A masterpiece sculpted by Aphrodite herself to bless man. As noble as fetching, he never shied away from war. A nobility which cost his life, and stole from Earth the greatest of heroes; Achilles.


End file.
